Shattered Souls
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: *complete* Yuugi becomes ignored and forgotten once his Yami is released from the puzzle. Now he's hearing voices in his head. What will he do?


**Title: Shattered Souls   
Chapter:** One shot fic   
**Category:** Yu-Gi-Oh!   
**Genre:** Angst   
**Rating:** PG (13)   
**Summary:** After saving the world from Malik's evil plots, Yami starts a new life...without Yuugi. Yuugi's connection with Yami dies away as Yami spends more time with his friends. Yuugi's alone again. Now he's shattered and bruised, both physically and mentally. Who will he turn to?   


**A/N:** Okay! I'm really in a depressed mood right now. Read one too many angsty Yu-Gi-Oh stories... o well.. uh.. enjoy I guess

**::WARNING::   
Yami-Yugi and Jounouchi are VERY VERY OUT OF CHARACTER!** Just needed to tell you people before you start throwing rotten tomatoes at me...

**Keys:**   
(( _Italic_ )) - Voice (yuugi's head)   
Oji-san - grandfather (I think..tell me if I'm wrong)   
Sennen Puzzle- Millenium Puzzles (thank you Helen for tellilng me that ^^)

**_-=((^°^))=-_**

_Time passes and I slowly wait...   
Time passes and I grow weary...   
Time passes and I'm still trapped in your mind..   
Soon Yuugi...You shall find..   
Theres no where you can run or hide!_   
-Unknown Voice

  
  
  


**Shattered Souls**   
One Shot Fic   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  
  
  
**--=((Yuugi's P.O.V))=--**   
  


As I work on my schoolwork in my room I notice my Yami self working around the house. Carrying drinks and setting movies on the table in the living room. Please, not another party. Since Yami released himself from the Sennen Puzzle nothing has ever been the same. He stole my friends away from me. Jou, Anzu, Honda, Mai, Duke. Friends. I bet they weren't even my friends. I bet they were Yami's all along. Afterall, they did become 'friends' with me once I found Yami. Now that Yami's separated from me they hang with him more. As I thought about it Yami was busy preparing for their arrival. He's been holding many parties here, since Oji-san is away for a few months. 

"Hey, Yuugi," Yami called, "Do you mind if you stay out tonight?"   
He thinks I don't know what he's doing. I think I'm going to play along. "Why? What are you going to be doing?" I asked innocently.   
"I'm inviting my friends over. I don't think it's going to be appropriate for you to stay,"   
I agree and head out. What do I look like? A six year old? I may seem young, but he forgot that I'm the same age as the rest.

How could he do this to me? I thought as I walked down the empty streets. It was late, my watch read one A.M. How could he just abandon me after all we've been through? He promised me! I was his partner and friend, he promised that no harm would come to me! "Look at me Yami! Just look at what you've done!" I shouted through the empty streets. (( _He used you little Yuugi._ )) Who said that? Was I imagining it? ((_ You know me very well_ )) Great now I'm talking to myself! I'd better find a place to sleep for the night. Where to sleep? Best place so far is the park bench. (( _No Yuugi. Your not homeless! You don't have to sleep outside_ )) Oh shut up. Stupid voice. But he's got a point. Why do I have to spend the night outside? It's my home not Yami's! (( _Thats right little Yuugi. Yami has no right to kick you out of your own house!_ )) Your right...who ever you are.

But I can't go back home. They will all be angery that I walk in on their party. (( _So? They wouldn't dare harm you!_ )) They are probably drunk by now, drunk from drinking those beverages Yami keeps supplying them. If I disturb them, they'll beat me up again. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I don't want that to happen again. I still have the scars and bruises from the last time.

"Hey kid! What are you still doing out?" someone called to me. I turn around to see an officer ride near me on his motorbike. "Its really late. You should get home. Do you want me to escort you back?" I shook my head no. Having an officer see what was going on at home right now isn't the greatest event. (( _Who cares? Its Yami and his gang that will get in trouble! Not you!_ )) But they'll all be angry at me! I don't know what they'll do to me!   
"Kid, are you alright? Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" the man asked.   
"No, its nothing. I'll be fine. I'm heading home right now." I tried my best to smile cheerfully at him. I think it worked. He's starting to drive off.

(( _Yuugi! Let's just go home!_ )) No! They will hurt me! (( _It's only one beating! If they do beat you up you can always tell the cops!_ )) F-fine. It is getting cold. I might come down with nasty cold. Let's head home then. There's nothing Yami can do about it. (( _That's right little Yuugi. Yami can't hurt us._ ))

I started to head home. Just a few more blocks. I can see the lights from the game shop ahead of me. As I near the house loud music met my ears. I also heard shouts and screams from inside. (( _Don't these people know that it's really late?_ )) At their drunken state, no.

I walk up the steps towards the door. Is that Honda and Jou arguing in the background? Well here goes nothing. I slowly creak open the door. I peek in. Nothing happened yet. Everyone's just sitting on the couch watch Jounouchi and Honda argue. I sigh and step fully in. No ones noticed yet. I take a few towards the stairs leading to my room, I'm caught.

He's screaming at me again. Please stop it Yami-san! I just needed a place to sleep for the night. Is there anything wrong with trying to sleep in your own house? Uh-oh, I don't think he liked what I said. He lifted me up by my shirt. That's painful Yami! Stop it! I can smell the stench of alcohol coming from him. He's really angry now. I hear someone stepping closer. I turn my head slightly. Jou! He doesn't look happy. What are you doing? No, please don't. I get knocked out of Yami's grip. I feel a sharp pain in my eye. Tears form in my eyes as I see a red faced Jou come up to me. He's about to punch me, I know it! I look to the side for help. Everyone looks like they're enjoying the show, how kind of them. Wait, who's this? Shizuka? She looks terrified. Salty tears were streaming down her face. I look at her, pleading with my eyes for help. She shakes her head and explodes in tears. I suddenly see on her arms large bruises. Poor Shizuka, I thought, she must have been beaten up as well. How could Jou let someone do that to her?

I lay limp on the cool tiled floor, with a few blood stains here and there. I can't move, it's too painful. Everyone's had their chance to throttle me. For twenty excruciating minutes I was beaten, be it slapped, kicked, or punched. For twenty exhausting minutes I was insulted, even by my own half. I lay still and wept. Everyone had gone home. Mai had given Anzu and Honda a ride. Jou had dragged his screaming and kicking sister out of the house. Poor Shizuka. I'm guessing Yami is probably snoring peacefully upstairs in his room. 

Stupid voice! I knew this was going to happen! I should have just stayed at the park. (( _But now you can report this event to the police. They'll do something about this!_ )) Stupid voice. Didn't you hear what Jou and Yami said to me? They said that if I ever told anyone what happened they would kill me! And they weren't kidding when they said that! (( _Then run away. Don't come back. Your not wanted here anymore._ )) Oh thank you for making me feel better. Your right, I should run away. They wouldn't miss me at all. They would all probably celebrate my dissapearance.

I try to lift myself up. I need to get to bed. I have school tomorrow. (( _Are you crazy? You're planning on going to school in this condition? What would everyone think? You've got to stay home!_ )) Oh no! I'm not taking your advice again. You almost got me killed the last time! Go home, you say, they can't hurt you. If they do you could tell someone, you say. Does it look like I'm able to tell someone about this? There's nothing I can do right now. I can't even move a finger! (( _Then just stay where you are._ )) Oh your VERY helpful...why don't you go and 'help' someone else?! (( _I'm you, I can't._ )) Just great!

Tears flow down my face in large streams. I can't believe this! Why did they do this to me? Didn't I mean anything to them? DAMNIT! I saved Jou and Anzu's lives before, and this is how they repay me? I let Yami occupy my body to defend the world and this is what I get in return! What has the world become? There's nothing left for me here on Earth. Earth? More like Hell, with a demon occupying it. (( _Way to go Yuugi! You've realized what Yami really is!_ )) Yami, the demon! Sent to destroy the innocence of others! That's what he is!

**_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_**

Ouch! I feel a sharp pain in my side. Oh..Its you Yami. I glare at him...big mistake.   
"Don't look at me that way!" he yells at me as he slaps me across my bruised face. He still smelled strongly of alcohol. "Your staying home today."   
"But, Yami-" I argued.   
"No excuses! You'll be staying home today and that's final! And if you tell ANYONE about last night, you'll find yourself in Hell! And get your lazy ass up and clean up this mess!" He slammed the door shut after he left.

Everything's blurry again. I feel a single tear trickle down my face. (( _Crying again I see..._ )) Oh just leave me alone! (( _Hey, I'm merely trying to help!_ )) Fine. I've got to get up. This place is a mess! It will take forever for me to clean it up! (( _Why should you do what he says?_ )) Because... (( _You shouldn't be doing all this. It is his fault. You should be up in your room relaxing and healing!_ )) Ya, I guess. It does hurt a lot! (( _Then get yourself upstairs and go to sleep._ )) I'll go and do that.

**_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_**

I wake up to the sound of a door slamming. Where am I? I check my surroundings. I'm back in my room! It was probably just a bad dream! (( _Yuugi! Hide! Yami's comming!_ )) What? Oh no! I haven't cleaned up or anything. He's going to be mad! I quickly dive under the blankets for cover. I think twice... maybe this isn't such a good hiding spot... Fumbling to get untangled from the sheets I fall. The footsteps from Yami stop. He knows I'm in here! Quick! Tell me what to do! (( _Alright... uh.. quickly open the window, don't be quiet about it. Then hide under the bed QUIETLY._ )) I do as the voice says.

I hear the footsteps grow louder. With each step closer my heart beats faster. He's at the door.   
"Yuugi? I know your in there," He doesn't sound too happy. "I told you to clean up downstairs! Your blood is still smeared on the floor." I think he's waiting for an answer. "You better get your lazy ass out here now!" A few moments pass and nothing happened. Suddenly the door is flung open by Yami. I hold my breath, not daring to move.   
"Yuugi? Hm...he must have ran out the window."

I sighed, relieved that he walked out of the room. Now I just have to gather my clothes and go out the door without him noticing. Should be easy enough. I was wrong. Just as I finished thinking of the plan I hear the television down in the living room being turned on. Great! That room is where the door is located. (( _Well how about out the window?_ )) That wouldn't work, he could see me escaping through the window downstairs. (( _Great._ )) I'll just sneak towards the door, then make a run for it. (( _Whatever. Your choice._ )) God, your annoying me. (( _Hey, its my job._ ))

Let's see... Clothing. (( _Check._ )) Duel Cards. (( _Check._ )) Extra food. (( _Check._ )) Money. (( _Nope, missed that one._ )) What? No money? I search through my drawers and closet, trying my best not to make a sound. No, there's no money left. (( _Cha...Yami probably spent it all on booze._ )) Now where am I suppose to stay? I was going to get a hotel room... (( _I don't know. Hey, how about that jerk...what's his name?_ )) Kaiba? (( _Yeah._ )) He'd never let me stay. (( _Why not? He's got a big enough mansion._ )) I guess. Well if he won't let me I could always ask Ryou.

I hear the door downstairs open the close again. Those voices... Oh great! Jou and Honda are here again. This'll be just great! (( _Hey just run out the door, they won't be able to catch you if you surprise them._ )) Is this another one of your schemes to get me beat up again? (( _No..._ ))

I can do this... I was pacing around my bedroom. Trying to calm myself. I don't want to be caught when I rush out the door. I can do this, I can do this. I repeated that phrase to myself mentally. "I can do this!" I said, a little too loudly. It turns out that Jou was on his way to the bathroom when he heard my say that. Just my luck. He opens my door and sees me looking shocked. For some un known reason he grins widely and grabs my arm, dragging me downstairs. Just great, now Yami's going to see me.

I sigh as I see Yami. I might as well start praying. Great...he's yelling at me again. Why didn't I clean up, he asks. I wonder why? Maybe it's because all my bones are nearly broken. Why did I hide? Oh I don't know, maybe from your beatings? This time, as he insults me, I don't cry. I feel empty. No anger, no sadness, just empty and numb. Hey this isn't so bad... Oh, now your calling me an Asshole? (( _He doesn't realize what he really his, does he?_ )) Nope. (( _A demon he is, sent to destroy eveyone's innocence. Picked a fine planet too..._ )) I smirk at the voice's comment. He's right. Now Yami's glaring at me.

"What are you smiling about?" he askes.   
"Oh nothing...nothing at all." I lied. Then I said, "Just admiring your ways of corrupting my mind...Demon." I laugh maniacally. I lose my breath as Yami tosses be across the room. There I still laughed quietly.   
"Hey, Yami," Honda calls, "I think this guy has finally lost it."   
"Heh, that's not good. Let's leave this lunatic out on the streets. He's no use to us." Jounouchi said.   
Leave me? Yes, yes. Dump me out onto the streets. I laugh again. Just what I want. I feel myself being pulled up by the pack I have on. That's right, just drag me out of the house, that's all I need from you.

I'm free! Yeah! I start to run down the street like a psychopath. Laughing crazily. (( _Yuugi!_ )) What? What? (( _Hurry up and get to Kaiba's._ )) Yes yes, to Kaiba's. That's where we need to go! HAHAHA! I laugh, stopping in the middle of the streets. People stop to stare at me. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?" I hollered across the street to a gaping old lady. She quickly scurried off. "That's right! Run granny run!" 

I stand there still laughing. My laughter slowly dies down as it is replaced by heavy sobs. I fall to my knees. What have I become? I don't know anymore. (( _What is there to know Yuugi?_ )) I don't know....I DON'T KNOW! I lay there crying. I don't know who or what I am any more. I don't know what I'm feeling. Regret? Maybe sadness and depression... My mind is a blur and my heart is stone cold. There's nothing I can do. I slowly get up. Tears still pouring down my wet face. I've got to get to Kaiba's. He's the only one I can turn to right now, as much as I hate to admit it.

Look, There's the Kaiba Corp. Building ahead. Kaiba's probably working on a new project there. (( _Well what are you standing there for? Get going._ )). I press the buzzer on the large gate door.

"Who's there?" A man asks on the intercom.   
"I need to speak to Kaiba."   
"Mr. Kaiba is busy at the moment. Unless you have an appointment please leave." he answers. (( _Wow... Such GREAT manners..._ )) Yes, just fine isn't it?   
"I need to speak with Kaiba!" I demand.   
"Well I'm sorry kid, But I'm under strict orders not to let anyone in."   
"Tell him It's Yuugi Mutou!"   
"Look kid! Mr. Kaiba is a VERY busy man! Now LEAVE!" He screamed at me. I hear another voice come from the background.   
"What are you screaming about Thompson?" That voice. It has to be Kaiba.   
"I'm very sorry sir, but there's a child named Yuugi Motou that says he needs to speak with you."   
"Yuugi? Let him in." Thank you kaiba, I thought mentally.

I'm lead through the tall gate door, and into the building by one of Kaiba's security men...or at least I think I am. Look! I see Kaiba ahead of me. He doesn't look happy to see me...

"Yuugi. What brings you here?" He asks.   
I look up at him. My empty amethyst orbs bet his icy blue ones. He looked concerned. (( _Wow, that's a miracle._ )) Oh shut it!   
"Yuugi? What's wrong?" He's staring at my face. What do I have something there? I put my hand on my forehead only to feel a long scar. I quickly try to hide it. No one's suppose to know. (( _Be careful Yuugi. He's getting suspicious._ )) Don't you think I already know that?   
"What was that? Why do you have so many bruises and scrapes?" (( _Gosh, he's scaring me. He's being...concerned!_ )) I payed no attention to that voice. Trying not to think of the beatings from Yami and the others I quickly as Kaiba a question.

"Kaiba, I need a place to say." I blurt out. He looks shocked. What? Is it something I said? Something stings. I touch my face and look down upon my palm. Blood? One of my cuts probably opened up again. Drip. What? I look down onto the ground to find a pool of blood forming. I'm not bleeding that badly am I? It turns out that the scar along my forehead also opened. The pain doubled. I look up at Kaiba for help. Then all of a sudden... everything went black.

**_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_**

Where am I? I...don't hurt anymore. Am I dead? Oh please say I'm dead! I'm going to open my eyes and I'm going to see that I'm sitting on a fluffy white cloud. Okay, one, two, three. Wait! this isn't Heaven, or Hell for that matter. Where am I? I look to my side to see Ryou sitting there, smiling at me.

"I see your awake." he said.   
"Ryou? Where am I?" I asked.   
Suddenly I see Malik walk by the room. He seems to notice something and turns in my direction. He looks shocked and has a popsicle in his mouth. "Hey! Yuugi! Nice to see you back on your feet!" he says cheerfully. "Hey Seto, Mokuba! He's up."   
Soon I see Mokuba run into the room, followed by a grim looking Kaiba.   
"Glad to see your awake Yuugi." Kaiba said with a small smile.   
I look around in confusion. What? Kaiba? Glad to see me? "Where exactly am I?" I asked, "And why am I here?"   
"Seto brought you here to the hospital about a week ago. You're here for recovery. He says he found you passed out and bleeding." Mokuba explained.

I'm shocked. I was bleeding? And I was in recovery? My mind wanders back to the past. What did I do? I remember walking in the dark. Why? Oh yeah, because Yami wanted to hold that stupid party. I remember being beaten I think, by....Yami...and Jou. Then I remembered the rest. Having to escape out of my own home then running to Kaiba. I remember it all... Wait, no I shouldn't get emotional. No one's suppose to know.

"Hey Yuugi? Are you alright?" Ryou asks.   
"Yeah...I'll be fine. I just need a little walk, will someone come with me?" I ask.   
"Sure." Ryou answered.   
I get off the hospital bed with some difficulty. Standing up I notice that I'm wearing one of those hospital gowns. I hate these, they feel uncomfortable. I sigh and follow Ryou. Just as I was about to head out the door I turn to Kaiba. "Thank you."   
"Anytime." Kaiba says kindly. I walk out.

Everything's white. I hate this color. Everything just seems so... clean. I walk down the halls of the hospital, Ryou not far from me. It feels great to be able to walk without being in pain. Without regretting every single step you took. My mind wanders back to Yami. I wonder what he's doing right now? I hope he's not holding another party. To be honest I really do miss him. I wish we had never grown apart.

As I walk forward I see someone familiar walking in my direction. That hair! Those ruby eyes... I just can't quite remember who though. I guess my memory isn't all to well at this moment. I swear I know him! He's wearing a hospital gown as well... He's walking closer, looks as though he's in shock. I was about ask Ryou if he knew who that person was, but he was staring at the guy in shock. He's walking closer to me. Finally he stops just a few feet in front of me.   
"Yuugi?" He asks weakly.   
Something gave my head a jolt...."Yami?"

**____--==((~^ End ^~))==--____**

  
  
  
  


**A/N:** **OMG! Is it just me or did it seem like theres a bit of Romance between Yuugi and Seto? *GAGS***Wow... I think I did a great job on the beating part *pats back* But I think I did a crappy job on the rest *sniffles* Meh... oh well. I feel bad now for making Little Yuugi suffer like that. I'm sooo evil!!! you all probably hate me for making Yami and Jou beat him and Shizuka up...*ducks incase of flying tomatoes* okay. Thank you for being nice enough not to throw *splat*...tomatoes at me...*mumbles* Well PLZ tell me what you think of this... I'm thinking I might just write a brother to this fic, that tells it in Yami's P.O.V! 

**By the way... Have you ever wondered what happened to that voice in Yuugi's head???? O_o**


End file.
